


Once With Feeling

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Anal Sex, Highlander - Freeform, Language, M/M, MacLeod?, Methos?, Oral Sex, PWP, Toy Play, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person POV. Explicit PWP with language and kink. Written 8-7-05 in one sitting.</p><p>Originally posted 8-8-05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Cool under my cheek, soft cotton over softer layers. My eyes are closed, but I know the sheets are the pale green of spring's first leaves. A breath in, and my nose fills with the scent of lavender and clover; and something else memory immediately identifies with him. I take another deep breath before shifting.

It's comfortable here. I'm comfortable here, sprawled face down in a luxurious bed that cradles me like a lover, smells like a lover. That thought causes a frisson, a shiver, and a not-unpleasant feeling deep in my gut. I have to move again. Only this time I shift my legs farther apart to relieve the rising pressure at my groin.

The sun is rising. I can tell by the growing light against my closed eyelids. Soon, bright beams will fall across me, caressing my naked body. Warming my flesh as surely as a lover's touch. "Ah," I breathe out in a slow sigh.

I turn over then, the need to be touched overpowering my desire for more sleep. At least, for the moment. I keep my eyes shut tight as I rake bed-tousled hair off my face with my left hand. My right hand moves from the mattress to catch and pinch a nipple. I hiss aloud at the pain, then rub to soothe it away.

Sot it begins, the slow seduction of my own body. But in my head it's another who touches me. Pinches and strokes become nips and kisses. My hands move without conscious design to places I know bring pleasure. But I deliberately avoid moving too fast. Not that it makes much difference. Within minutes I'm achingly hard. I can feel sweat sheeting my body. I want so much.

Still, I refuse to touch myself there, preferring to heighten my eventual orgasm with tortured self-denial. Instead, I turn and reach blindly into the drawer of the bedside table. I find the lube, and something else. Something I'd forgotten was there.

The snap of the cap opening is a loud crack, and quite startling in the silence of the room. With a little laugh, I squeeze out a generous amount of the lube onto my stomach. The chill gel makes me gasp, then laugh at myself. I can remember times when I'd been happy to have good old lard to use.

Grinning to myself, I trail my fingers through the warming lube and pull my knees up to rest my feet flat on the bed. Without looking or touching, I know my cock is anticipating what's coming. As I dip slicked fingers between my thighs, beneath tightening balls, I feel a surge of pre come erupt in response.

"Oh, yeah!" The words come out in a hoarse whisper. I'm so ready,  
I brush a finger over my anus and am rewarded by an involuntary clenching. Another brush delivers more gel, enough for me to begin teasing the muscle. It feels good, but would be so much better...

Just thinking about his fingers on me, in me, make me reckless. I plunge a forefinger into the barely stretched opening. "Fuck! Fuck," I whimper as I helplessly thrust back on that digit.

Gaining control, I pull off long enough to add a second finger. I'm not going for anything fancy. Not doing anything more than stretching myself. A few more twists of my hand, and I'm ready.

I feel around on the bed for the toy. A gift from Amanda, one I believe she thought she'd benefit from. Snickering, I run the head of the dildo through the remaining lube on my belly. I give an involuntary flinch at it's coldness, but I'm too far gone to let that stop me.

Rolling to my side into a fetal curl, I place the dildo's wide head against my lubed opening. Push. Have to stop and take a deep breath. I get a better grip on the heavily ribbed toy before pushing again. A groan escapes me when the crown dilates the sphincters all in one push.

It feels--hell, it is--hugely, grotesquely enormous inside me. Fear flashes through me suddenly. I could do a lot of damage, and even though I'll heal, it'll still hurt. And despite what some people might think, I'm not into pain. I feel my erection wilt in sympathy. All I can think of now is ridding myself of the thing, and I flinch: causing a reaction that has me gasping for breath as my insides clench around the monster invader and pulls it in just enough to bring the bulbous head to rest firmly against my prostate.

I go screaming into instant orgasm...

It isn't enough to make me pass out. It is enough to render me totally helpless when the presence of another immortal washes across my senses. Not to mention, I'm more than a bit reluctant to move, much less get up and fight. I just pray that whoever it is, it's a friend. I watch in fearful anticipation as the door opens a crack.

"M...?"

I take a relieved and careful breath to answer, but he speaks again.

"Oh. Um. Sorry. Did I interrupt?"

I frown at the grin spreading across his face. "That's not--oooh!: Righteous indignation gets you nothing when you've got a monster dildo in your rectum. I curl around myself as the thing rubs my prostate. When I finally calm down I open my eyes to find myself eye-to-eye with the other man.

"I can't say I don't like this look on you. But, what made you choose a two-foot long, blue jelly double-end dildo today?"

He knows I don't dare move. And that my glared promise of revenge is impotent. Absolutely, he knows. What other reason would he have for that stupid smirk?

"Um, maybe I can give you, ah, a hand?"

Did I hear correctly? Is he offering what I've always wanted? Oh, yeah! He's standing, and now I can see all of him. Watch him as he strips. My cock twitches to life at the exhibition, and before I can stop, I've clenched down on the dildo.

This time the internal spasms are enough to draw the head over and past my prostate. I shout something obscene and hear answering giggles. But I'm too breathless to comment.

I lay still as I recover. But I feel the bed shifting as he joins me. Then his warmth against my side, and more movement. I open my eyes.

He's tossed the pillows aside. I wonder what he's going to do, only  
to find out a moment later as he rolls me to my back with careless disregard of two-thirds of the dildo hanging out of me. Then he moves my knees up and braces me carefully. I get it then that he means to make things last a while. I groan, which causes him to sit back on his knees to look at me.

I am so totally fucked, I tell myself. He looks like some kind of god. I watch as he crawls between my legs and leans forward to tongue my erection. "No. Please..."

"Oh, yes! Definitely yes!"

There's no way I can take this, I know. I'm already on edge despite my recent orgasm. "Please don't. Please..."

"I love it when you beg."

He whispers encouragement against my belly before rising up enough to suck an already painfully hard nipple. Doesn't he know what he's doing? I can't stop the writhing that causes the dildo to shift again. The clenching that pulls in more of the massive invader.

Everything stops as he moves again, licks his way down to my groin. I know what he's going to do, but I still can't stop the shuddering as his hot mouth closes around me.

But I'm not at all prepared for the second part of his assault. Fuck no! He takes hold of the dildo and slowly eases it out until the head is wedged against the loosened muscle. I stuff a fist into my mouth to keep from screaming aloud. I feel a sudden vibration around my cock. The bastard is laughing. There is, quite literally, nothing I can do but lie back and take whatever he gives me.

Which is one of the most...

Um. Okay. I admit he's made me speechless. What do you expect from a guy who's getting his brains sucked out through his dick?

It's not just that he's a genius cocksucker, though. He's playing the dildo in me until I'm begging for more. The pressure is immense as he uses it to stroke my insides. I can feel the stretch and glide as it's moved in and out. There are spikes of incredible pleasure when my anus is forced to dilate while my prostate is probed.

I can hear myself moaning constantly, begging. Pleading. I'm close to coming again when I feel him moving and my cock is set free. But before I can complain, he's here and kissing me. I taste us in the searing kiss and surge up against him disregarding the invader deep in my gut.

But he hasn't. Not at all. As he draws back I realize he's  
steadily pushing the dildo farther in. I stare up at him, hold my breath. There's a sudden cramp an I groan. He's got the fucking thing shoved half-way up my colon.

"Shhh. Shhh, love."

He brushes his fingers across my lips, feather soft. What else can I do but obey?

"Rest while I..."

Rest. Yes. I relax as best as I can with my straining erection and more than a solid foot of dildo impaling me. He moves off the bed and stretches. Turning, he smiles at me before returning to carefully kneel beside me. He puts something in my hand.

"What?" I look from the tube of gel into his face.

"Me now."

He turns on hand and knees and, damn, presents himself to me. I'm  
not sure what he wants to do, but who am I to question anything right now? Carelessly, I squeeze out a handful of lube and ignore his protest as I smear the cold get between his buttocks. I separate the cheeks and rub even more lube around his anus until he's growling and pushing back against my hand.

"Just fucking do it!"

He turns his head to glare at me over his shoulder. And I do the thing he least expects. I grab the free end of the double dildo and penetrate him in one fast slide.

Then he does something I never expected. He cries out  
ecstatically and pushes back. I watch, shocked, as a full six inches of the toy slides into his rectum.

I've forgotten, though, in my little bid for revenge, the effect of such a maneuver on my own body. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Yes!"

The man is fast. Before I can even take another breath, he's poised between my knees. Our groins are pressed together, each of us plugged to the hilt with an end of the dildo. "Been...long time...done this..."

"Quit bragging! Fuck..."

"Yes, yes," I hiss. The dildo is moving; equalizing between us, relieving the pressure on my colon. But now the thing is constantly rubbing on my prostate. I'm going to come, but I don't want to. At least not before him. I reach for his cock and as my hand closes on it, I feel him clutching me.

So, here we are, thrusting violently against each other, driving the dildo into first one, then the other's bowels. And at the same time feverishly jerking one another off. Sweat pours off us to soak the bedding as we race towards orgasm.

A panting growl from him, than a stiffening I recognize. He's going to come. In a moment of sheer insanity, I reach between us and pull out his end of the dildo. I push him back on the bed. In another mindless move I'm bending over him and plunging my cock into the incredible hot slickness of him.

He's loose at first. Until I reach out and pinch his nipples mercilessly. He gasps, cries out, and I feel him clench around me. Before he can take another breath, I've got a hand on his balls and I'm fucking him with a fury I can't remember using in a very long time. Of course, with each of my thrusts, the dildo is likewise fucking me.

I watch as he writhes on my cock, hands clenching in the bedding  
\ before he pulls back his knees. He's spreading himself wide open for me. Making little noises that grow to constant keening. I can feel his orgasm come, and I know I'll be with him...

A chill wakes me. The sun's rays are gone from the windows, so I know it's past sunrise. My body aches in more places than I remember having. I start to sit up, but a stabbing pain in my gut stops me.

"Shit." I slowly reach down between my legs and sigh as I gingerly  
pull the dildo from my body. Okay, so it wasn't just a particularly vivid wet dream. I toss the toy aside. Moving carefully, I roll to sit up on the side of the bed.

I grin to myself as I look back over my shoulder. The sheets are damp, messy, and reek of more than just sweat. The bottom sheet and pad are twisted, and the mattress itself is askew on the box springs. It's a wonder neither of us hit the floor, I muse. I can't stop grinning as I get up to begin setting myself and the place aright.

End


End file.
